The Return to Copenhagen
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Hugo and Rita return to Copenhagen to visit her mother after a long time away from home, to deliver some exciting news. after she receives the news, Rita's Mother makes plans for them. But before they could be fulfilled however, two old foes work together to try capture Hugo, one last try, Will they succeed? or will the cunning of three heroes be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Copenhagen Denmark, it was a former home for a certain city fox for as long as she could remember, And it has been years since Rita had seen her mother and siblings, ever since Conrad Cupmann and his men chased them away from their almost constructed den.

Following the train tracks, Hugo and Rita avoided oncoming trains and some stray cats until they finally arrived at the old den by the overpass, tired and relieved that they had make it back.

" I wonder what she would say?..." Rita nervously wondered out loud to her boyfriend, who was munching on an apple he stole from a conductor's lunchbox, along with a cookie.

" I'm sure she'll understand why you had to leave! Besides, we had fun right? Traveling the world, fighting cougars and evil humans, meeting Santa Claus..." Hugo listed off as he munched on the cookie.

" Getting captured and almost getting killed...helping a jerkwad gnome. " Rita added, snatching part of the cookie and started eating the rest, much to Hugo's displeasure. " Share!"

" Well, yeah but- We survived right? " Hugo shrugged.

Licking his muzzle, Rita then punched him playfully on the shoulder, much to his pain.

" Yes, All because of our teamwork! " She smiled.

" Ow! " Hugo moaned, rubbing his now sore arm. " You got that right, Wulle Wulle Wap!"

" Wulle Wulle Wap..." Rita laughed alittle, still feeling abit nervous.

Swallowing her fear, she walked up to the den and sniffed around, her mother's scent still lingering inside.

" She's still living here by the smell, Maybe she went out on her usual hunts." Rita confirmed to Hugo.

" You want me to hide? After all, It was mostly my fault you were gone so long..." he said somberly, feeling guilty.

" Hey, no it wasn't, don't blame yourself Hugo! " Rita snapped, pressing her nose against his. " Besides, it was Stupid Conrad's fault. "

Feeling alittle better, Hugo kissed Rita on her nose, making her blush and return the kiss.

" Thanks Rita. " He said appreciatively.

* * *

Facing the den, Rita took a deep breath and released her embrace of Hugo, She then called out for her mother.

" Mom? are you in there? I'm home! " she yipped.

Hearing her mother's yawn, Rita's ears perked up and her tail swished side to side.

" Ugh...who the hell is waking me up at this hour? " Her mother complained tiredly as she stretched herself awake, clearly upset that somebody disturbed her beauty sleep.

Fluffing her tail, she cracked her neck and sauntered out side to greet whomever tolled outside her humble abode, rubbing her eyes, her face instantly lit up as she saw her daughter and her boyfriend standing in front of her.

" Ri-Ri-ri...Rita? RITA! " She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Rita tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of her in the process.

" Umff! Hey,Ow Mom! " She tried to say through the pain.

" I've missed you so much! I've waited and waited to see you again, I was so worried about you while you were gone! I thought it was because I was always hard on you...I'm so sorry Rita." Her mother said tearfully as she stroked her back.

" No, mom it wasn't that, it was this dumb guy...you see, Hugo was-" Rita tried to assure her mother, but upon hearing Hugo's name, Her mother's head suddenly snapped to his direction and she started to sneer and snarl at him.

" YOU..." She snarled as her ears flattened and suddenly lunged forward and pounced on Hugo, her teeth barring in his terrified face and her paws around his neck.

" Mom Stop it! it wasn't his fault! " Rita yelled as she tried to pull her irate mother off her boyfriend.

" Wasn't his fault?...he took my baby girl away from me! making me worry for seven years, Rita. Seven! " Her mother sobbed as she slowly applied pressure on Hugo's throat.

" I'm...Gak!...Sorry...! " He apologized through hurried gasps.

Staring into his eyes, Rita's mother leaned forward and whispered into Hugo's ear something that Rita couldn't hear, but judging by his blushing face afterwards, it wasn't anything good.

" Get Up. " Her mother ordered, her eyes not leaving their icy stare.

" Mom...calm...down! I'm sorry that you're angry and scared for me, but choking my boyfriend isn't going to help! " Rita chastised.

Exchanging glances, Rita's mother pulled Hugo into a tight hug, forgiving him.

* * *

" I'm sorry Honey, I was just being protective. " She apologized. " I'm sure you've done the same for my little girl, Right? " She asked him.

" *cough* I guess so, *cough* " Hugo agreed as he rubbed his sore throat between coughs, it slowly starting to turn red.

" That's good, you're responsible, I like that in a man. " Rita's mother winked at him, her tail swishing wildly.

" Oh-kay Mom, let's not get weird here. " Rita laughed nervously at the awkward scene before her.

" Oh, relax Rita! I'm just complimenting him! " Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's assumption. " Now, come inside, I've got some left-over rabbits from yesterday! "

" You heard the battleaxe, Let's go! " Rita patted Hugo on the back and followed her mother inside, Leaving Hugo abit shaken up.

* * *

Inside the den, the three of them were eating some rabbit until Rita spoke up.

" Say, where are my brothers and sisters? " She asked her mother.

After she was finished chewing, her mother answered her question.

" They moved out along time ago, started families of their own the last I've heard. Speaking of, a new fox family moved and finished your den. " She added.

" That's good to hear. " Rita replied, feeling abit bummed that her den that she and Hugo worked so hard on got taken over by somebody else and that her siblings had already left the den before she could see them.

Knowing this, Rita's mother changed the subject." So...tell me about your adventures, Rita. most of mine had been me fighting off stray cats for food and avoiding animal control! " She laughed, hoping that would raise Rita's spirits alittle.

" Okay, where do I start?...Hugo? do you want to go first? " She asked him, noticing that he had been very quiet and hadn't touched his rabbit, spending the whole time staring at her mother fearfully.

Hearing his named being called, he spoke up. " Hmm? Oh, yeah! We've rode the train to the other side of town and then we-"

* * *

He told Rita's mother of the time that they thwarted a kidnapping of a baby from a cruise ship, Causing Rita to have flashbacks of being tied up and the baby's tight grip, being stuffed into a bag with the little hellion, and being stranded on a lifeboat and ending up on an island.

Atleast the stolen food and coconut milk was good.

the mansion they temporary stayed at was nice too, well, to Hugo at least, to Rita, it was a living hell.

Then they got tossed into a bag and flown to Junglandia, with nice sea otters, Zig and Zag, hostile panther and crocodile.

After that there was a circus, an gnome and Santa Claus, Antarctica and some weird scientists, And finally, a new home and some frikadeller...also there was that time that everything went CG and they adopted a puppy.

After Hugo was finished telling her all of this, with Rita filling in the blanks of course, He yawned tiredly and wolfed down his rabbit, heading off to bed for the night.

Rita thanked her mother for the rabbits and hugged her, feeling alot better now that she was back home and away from the jungles and the constant running from crazed humans and predators alike. If only she had a wicked awesome skateboard to wack them all with...

" * yawn* I'll see you in the morning, I love you Mom. " She told her mother as she headed off to bed, with her mother licking her head in return.

" I love you too sweetie, With you here, it's not too lonesome here anymore. " She told Rita, who smiled at her.

Curling up next to Hugo, Rita snuggled up against him to get his attention, noticing that he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

" Can't sleep? " She asked him.

" No...not really...you'd think we should tell her? " Hugo asked Rita.

" About you being my boyfriend? I already blurted that out didn't I? " She pointed out to him.

" No, about us...you know? " Hugo gestured nervously.

" Ohh...Right. We'll tell her tomorrow okay? Don't worry so much, Wulle Wulle Wap remember? " Rita licked his cheek and curled up to go to sleep, with Hugo doing the same, his worries locked away in the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rita woke up and stretched herself to start the day, Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the den.

Walking out of her room, she headed towards her mother's room to greet her good morning, feeling alittle nervous from her and Hugo's talk last night.

Working up the courage, Rita gently shook her mother awake.

" Good Morning Mom, how are you feeling? " She asked her.

" * Yawn * Good Morning, Rita, I'm feeling well. Thank you for asking, Dear. " Rita's Mother yawned and shook herself awake. " Would you'd like to join me in capturing some breakfast? " She asked Rita.

" Sure, I want to talk to you about something. " She accepted.

The two vixens walked out of the den and headed into the city.

* * *

Hugo was snoring when he stirred in his sleep and felt around for Rita, noticing that her warmth was suddenly absent from his side.

Looking around, he wondered where she went off to before he realized that she must've went hunting with her mother.

Stretching and yawning, he then sprinted out of the den to try to find some fruit to eat to wash out the taste of the day old rabbit meat, not that he didn't like the food that Rita's mother worked so hard on catching, it just smelt and tasted horrible as he was eating it.

He climbed up some trees to get a good vantage point of the city, hoping to spot a market stall with some Delicious fruit on it. Making it to the top, Hugo watched the sun rise over the clouds as he then scouted the area, spotting somebody pushing a cart out of a market in the distance.

Excited, he smacked his lips and climbed back down the trees to head towards the market, hoping to snake some fruit from the cart without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Rita and her mother were digging into some trashcans behind a restaurant, hoping to find some discarded turkey or some left-overs that nobody wanted.

" Lookie, Lookie who's wandered into our turf again! " a female cat hissed from being them.

" Hello Cats, want some more of my delicious home-brewed ass kicking? " Rita's mother asked them as she cracked her knuckles, flashing them a threatening smile and getting ready to fight.

" Mom? need some help? " Rita asked her, joining her side, baring her teeth at the cats.

" No Rita, I need you to go back to the den, I've got this! " her mother declined.

" Well? we're waiting here! " The Female leader shouted impatiently.

" Are you sure? there's alot of them..." Rita hinted as she noted the large group before them.

" Are you calling me old? " her mother said flatly, staring at Rita sternly.

" No, just making an observation. " Rita replied, smiling smugly at her mother.

" Fine. " Rita's Mother said sharply as the two faced the cats and snarled at them.

The Leader took the first swipe at the two, Rita's mother countering it with a swift uppercut to her jaw. The Leader then took a bite on her assailant's front leg, With Rita slamming her on the side in retaliation.

" Hmmf! that's the best you got? Ha! I've taken bear traps with more bite than you! " Rita's mother taunted, her leg stinging from the bite.

Undeterred, The Leader prepared herself to attack again, her motioning the others to attack as well, Before she could attack Rita, her mother gripped her tail and swung her around in a circle, Making the Leader dizzy.

Releasing her grip, She watched as the leader was sent flying over her troops and into some junk.

" Anyone else? " Rita's mother threatened.

Instead of retreating, the rest of the cats closed in to fight the two vixens, One cat lunged forward and pounced on Rita, only to be kicked off by her hindlegs.

Another cat tried to bite her mother's rear, with her slapping him in the face with her tail.

Rita snapped her jaws at another female cat, only to get scratched on the nose, drawing some blood.

Seeing this, Rita's mother kicked the cat she was fighting and came to her daughter's aid, grabbing the feline with her jaws and tossing her at some charging cats.

" Rita, you're hurt! let's retreat back to the den! " Her mother said as she gripped Rita by her scruff.

" Mom, let me go! I can take them, I'm not a baby anymore! " She argued as she tried to get out of her mother's grasp.

" No! There's too many of them! " Rita's mother said to her as she started to run from the pursing cats.

* * *

They didn't get very far before they were surrounded, the leader recovering from her injuries and rounding her troops.

" Think you can get away so eas-OW! Who threw that? " She hissed as she rubbed her sore face, seeing that a pear was the culprit.

They all looked up to see that it was Hugo that threw the pear, standing on a roof surrounded by fruit while tossing up an orange in his hand, staring down at the cats who dared to hurt his beloved and her mother.

" Hugo! " Rita and her mother shouted in unison.

Flashing a smile at them, Hugo started to pelt fruit at the cats, each one hitting their targets on their faces and rears.

" Let's get out of here! " The Leader ordered her men, all of them scattering away from the crazed yellow bear and his arsenal of fruit with his viscous vixens.

" Thanks Hugo, " Rita thanked him as he jumped down to help the two.

" Are you alright? " He asked them.

" Got alittle scratched, but I'll be fine. " Rita replied, rubbing her bleeding nose.

Hugo turned to ask Rita's mother if she was alright, noticing that she was quiet the whole time.

" I'm fine Hugo, my pride's alittle damaged, but I'll live. let's get Rita back to the den. " Rita's mother replied as she limped over to Hugo and Rita.

* * *

" Before we go...What was the thing you've wanted to talk about Rita? " She then asked Rita, who's ears perked up at the dreaded question and sent shiver's down Hugo's spine.

" Okay, here it goes, Mom...me and Hugo want to get married. " She finally revealed as she exchanged glances with her fiance.

" THUD!" Was all her mother did in response as she had fainted after hearing the news.

" Mom? are you okay? " Hugo asked, trying to wake her up.

" Let's take her back to the den, Hugo. " Rita said to him, trying to lift up her mother.

The two struggled to carry the unconscious vixen back to the den, wishing that they had something with wheels to carry her with, until they spotted an overturned shopping cart.

Pushing her mother inside it, Rita and Hugo then lifted the cart back onto it's wheels, finally relived that they've got transportation.

" I'd say she took it well! " Hugo said cheekily.

Shooting him with an ugly look, Rita made sure her mother's head was straight and that she was comfortable.

" If you call fainting, " taking it well " then I'll have to agreed with you! " She replied back. " Let's head back home. "

Sharing his remaining fruit with Rita, Hugo pushed the cart while she sat inside as they made their journey back to the den.

* * *

At Albertslund Prison, former film producer, Conrad Cupmann spend his days sitting in his cell waiting for his parole, which had been denied to him several times due to the fact that he burned down a forest and almost murdered Hugo and Rita.

His namesake film company had since been gotten taken over by Sensuella, with the money from her films used to replant the forest and restarted Miss Nutzi's career.

Yes, Karma was a bitch to the shark-toothed loser, and it all started because of his spoiled bratty, ex-wife wanting a super rare pet and his own ruthlessness on trying to capture said pet.

Conrad marked his cell wall with tally marks for each day he's spent in this hell-hole with a pocket knife Izabella gave him for his birthday years ago, something that the guards should've taken away from him in case if he did anything drastic.

Suddenly a guard ringadinged his baton against his cell door to get his attention.

" Mr Cupmann, you got a visitor, Now get up! " He ordered as he opened the door, making sure to confiscate Conrad's pocketknife.

" Is it my shrill harpy of an ex-wife come to rampage my ears for more alimony? " He asked the guard.

" No sir, somebody has sprung for you bail, says he wants you specifically. Total nut-job if you'd asked me, Maybe you two should get a cell together! " the guard laughed, much to Conrad's snarling.

* * *

The two men walked out of the cell holding area and into the visitation room, where various inmates made conversation with their loved ones and significant others, But for Conrad, it was an scientist by the name, Professor Strix, who ran an expedition in Antarctica and tried to experiment on Hugo.

" Ah, the famous film producer, Conrad Cupmann. I've enjoyed most your work! " Mr Strix complemented.

" Most of my work huh? What do you want? an autograph? " Conrad seethed.

" Oh no! I'm here to give you a job opportunity, We'll talk more in my car after you get your belongings. " Professor Strix told him as the guard escorted them to the belongings office.

After waiting for Conrad to change out of his prison jumpsuit, Professor Strix guided him towards his car, a tiny little beige and brown hatchback.

the two men got into the car and drove off.

" Tell me about this job opportunity, Egghead. " Conrad grumbled, crossing his arms.

" Rude, Anyways, are familiar with this animal? " The Professor questioned as he handed Conrad a picture of Hugo.

" Take me back to the prison, I don't any part in what ever scheme you're cooking up! " He protest as he tried to escape, only to pulled back in by the Professor.

" Calm down Conrad! I know how you feel... that little runt and his hussy has ruined you and you want revenge! " He exclaimed to the sightly unnerved convict.

" I did that to myself..." He pointed out. " Besides, what's your beef with the little punk? "

" Well, I wanted to clone him. " Professor Strix said simply.

" That's great, you've wanted to unleash yellow hell. Good for you, how did that work out? " Conrad snarked.

" Poorly, which is why I need your help in capturing him, Finish what I started! " The Professor explained.

" And we'll get thrown in prison, Sounds like a smart plan! " Conrad said sarcastically.

" Enough with the sarcasm, Conrad. Are you going to help me? I'll pay you handsomely..." Professor Strix bribed.

Thinking it over, Conrad rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

" Alight I'll do it, but I'll do this covertly, got it? Don't screw me on this, Strix!" He told the Professor, clearly not trusting him.

" Excellent! " Professor Strix as he grinned evilly that he finally succeeded on restarting his cloning program, With Conrad Cupmann on board, there's no way Hugo will escape his clutches this time...

* * *

Rita's Mother slowly woke up at her den to see Rita and Hugo staring at her, with some fruit behind them. Not the most ideal food for a fox but it'll do.

" What happened? " She asked them wearily.

" I'd told you about my engagement to Hugo and you fainted. " Rita explained.

" He didn't get you pregnant did he? " Her Mother snarled, ready to tear Hugo a new one.

" Uh...N-no Mom! We didn't do any of that stuff! " Rita quickly denied, her face turning bright red.

" Yeah, We've mostly cuddled! " Hugo chimed in.

" Hugo, shush! " Rita hissed.

" It's okay Honey, I'm happy for the both of you. " Her Mother told them. " Where are you planning to have the wedding? "

" We haven't decided yet. " Hugo told her. " Still ironing out the kinks on that one. "

" Speaking of kinks..." Rita said to herself, thinking about her wedding night.

" Well, wherever you decide, I'll be happy to attend your wedding. " Rita's Mother said to them.

Hugging her mother, Rita cried tears of happiness.

" Thanks Mom! " She thanked her for understanding and accepting her and Hugo's union.

After finishing their dinner, the three of them went to bed, unknowing of the danger that would be fall them the following morning...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Rita's Mother woke up, stretched, and got started her early morning hunt, hoping this time she'd won't be ambushed by the cats again.

She walked out of the den and waited for the train to pass, taking a different route to the city.

She thought of the marriage and how wonderful it would be and happy that Rita found someone to settle down with. Despite the fact she rejected him at first and abandoned him when they were getting chased by Conrad's bounty hunters and almost shot down Rita's hopes of seeing him again.

" I really need to apologize the little scamp. " Rita's Mother told herself, feeling guilty.

She followed the river bank and ventured into the city, hoping that she would find some new scavenging grounds.

She spotted some trashcans and darted to them and knocking them over, Digging into the spilled trash to find something edible.

Sensing that she was being watched, Rita's Mother looked back and saw somebody staring at her with binoculars.

Responding in kind, She lifted her tail and mooned the person before running off, A little pissed off that somebody interrupted her hunt again.

" Put that on the Wildlife Page! " She laughed at her prank.

* * *

Clearing his mind of that mental image, Conrad started the Professor's car to follow Rita's mother, thinking that she'll lead him to Hugo's hideout.

" Strix, I've spotted a fox digging around some trashcans, I think I have an idea on where she'll might be heading. " Over! " He radioed in.

" Was Hugo with it? No? Then move on! " Professor Strix yelled over his walkie talkie, hurting Conrad's ears.

Ignoring his boss's instructions out of spite, Conrad continued to stealthily follow Rita's Mother to her den.

Running as fast as she could to get away from Conrad, Rita's Mother tried her hardest to lose him in the alleyways and the heavy traffic and pedestrians.

Making her way downtown, running fast, faces past and home bound, Rita's mother stopped to check if Conrad was stuck in traffic, Not seeing him, she then double-backed to the den.

Speaking of, Conrad was about to give up until he noticed Rita's Mother in the crowd, grinning evilly, he put the car in reverse and continued his pursuit.

* * *

Using her route back, Rita's mother headed into the forest and finally reached her den, running into Rita and Hugo's room to wake them.

" Rita, Hugo! You gotta wake up! there's a man chasing me, I don't know what he wants. " She told them, panicking.

" Oh no, It' either General Maximus or those evil poachers! " Rita guessed.

" I thought they got arrested? " Hugo said, confused.

" I didn't see anyone other than some man with binoculars. " Rita's Mother corrected.

" Some man with binoculars...Cupmann! " Rita suddenly exclaimed.

" I thought he was put away? How'd he get out? " Hugo wondered.

" I guess you're way too valuable to him to be held in jail! " Rita's mother theorized. " Let's get you out of here! "

" Where can we go? " Rita asked her.

" On a hunters wall, if we don't get out of here! " Her mother barked.

" We can go to Dellekaj's, we'll be safe there! " Hugo told her.

" Is it far?...Oh never mind that, Let's go! " Rita's mother ordered, she signaled for them to wait behind her as she left the den. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she then signaled Hugo and Rita to followed her.

* * *

" Who's this Dellekaj you've mentioned? " Rita's Mother asked them as they ran.

" He's a nice human who took us in, He makes some mean frikadeller. " Hugo mentioned as he licked his lips just thinking about Dellekaj's cooking.

" Mmmm! yeah...Great Hugo, you made me hungry! " Rita chastised him, with him shrugging in response.

" That sound's delicious, Will he'll be okay with me? " Rita's Mother asked, abit nervous about this man she'd never met, but at the same time, glad that he's nice to her daughter.

" Sure, He loves animals! " Hugo told her.

" If that is the case, I'll trust him. " Rita's mother replied, her worries subsided.

" I hope he's not to worried about us! " Rita told Hugo.

Thinking the same thing, He thought about how lonely it must be living by yourself in a cabin by a lake.

Shaking his head to get rid of the negativity, Hugo replied to Rita's concern.

" I'm sure he's okay, Rita. he understands. " He told her.

* * *

Making their way further into the forest, the three of them stopped by a large tree by a lake to rest their feet and drink some water.

" *pant* I hope we'd lost him, because *pant* I'm tired of running! " Rita's Mother panted as she went over to the lake, drinking from it.

" I think so. " Rita checked behind her to see if anyone followed them as Hugo climbed up a tree to check as well.

" You two see anything? " Her mother asked them.

" No, nothing! " Rita and Hugo told her, shaking their heads.

" Okay, We'll safe for now then. " She said as she went to lay herself down.

Rita nuzzled her mother to see if she was alright.

" Are you alright Mom? you seem pretty tired. " She asked her.

" Maybe it's because somebody keeps interrupting me on my hunts! " Rita's Mother snorted angrily while her tail swished.

" I'll find you some food, don't worry. Come on Hugo! " Rita called her fiance.

" Thank you, Rita. " Rita's mother said gratefully.

" No problem. " Rita assured as she nuzzled her mother's nose. " We'll be back! "

" Coming, Rita! " Hugo answered as he swung from tree to tree to follow Rita to hunt for some food for her mother.

" Just be careful Alright? " She called out to them as she watched them leave, hoping that Conrad won't catch them before they could make it back.

* * *

Speaking of, Conrad was following Rita's Mother's trail to see where she could've went, parking the car by the bridge as not to alert Hugo and Rita of his presence.

Slowly making his way down the hill, Conrad spotted the den and peeked inside with a flashlight, seeing no one there, He dipped his fingers on the soil and sniffed them.

Pointing himself north, he climbed back up the hill and got back into his car to go pick up Professor Strix.

" Strix, you there? I've picked up a scent heading north, I'm coming to pick you up. Over! " he radioed in.

" Excellent! Oh by the way, Conrad? could you pick up some milk? We're out. Over! " The Professor answered.

" Yes...Dear..." Conrad grumbled sarcastically, annoyed by his boss's snootiness.

* * *

Hours later, Rita's Mother woke up from her much-needed nap to get herself a drink from the pond, lapping up some water to quench her thirst.

" Ahhh! that was a good drink, Now, to see what my daughter and her fiance are up to? " She told herself as she went the direction Hugo and Rita took when she last saw them.

Suddenly, She heard some footsteps behind her, causing to to pick up her pace as she then started to sprint to find Hugo and Rita to warn them...

* * *

Rita and Hugo ventured further into the forest, carrying some berries and dead rabbits courtesy of Rita's predatory instincts.

" I'll hope your mother would be impressed by our catch? " Hugo laughed awkwardly as he tried not to think about what Rita was capable of, if ever one of his antics should cause her to snap...

" I'm sure she would! " Rita told him as she licked the fresh blood off her lips, Almost causing Hugo to lose his lunch.

" Something wrong Hugo? " She asked him, her crimson breath reaching his nostrils.

" Hurk!, No, nothing at all. " Hugo tried to say without gagging over the smell.

" It's the whole predator thing, isn't it? " Rita figured out.

" Yeah...It's still a whole lot to get used to, You'd think I'd be used to it by now. " Hugo explained to her, Remembering the many times that he smelt Rita's breath from her many nightly hunts.

" I'm sorry Hugo,...I can't help it...I am a fox after all, I've gotta eat something other than fruit. " Rita apologized as she hugged Hugo.

" I know. " He assured her, holding her paws in his hands.

* * *

" Oh thank goodness, Rita, Hugo! He's found us! " Rita's Mother warned while she skidded to a halt in front of them, Covering the two in dirt.

" Shank Shoou Mawm. " Rita said sarcastically with a mouthful of dirt.

" Sorry honey! " her mother apologized, dusting her daughter and Hugo off.

" It's alright Rita's Mom, I don't get why everyone want's me so bad? Why am I so special? " Hugo wondered out loud.

" There's no time for pondering that Hugo, RUN! " Rita shouted as she spotted Conrad Cupmann and Professor Strix approach the three from behind, carrying large sacks and tranquilizer guns respectively.

* * *

The three animals then quickly took off in different directions to try to get away from the two nut cases.

" You get the vulpines Conrad, I'll get Hugo! " Professor Strix ordered, much the other man's brief confusion.

" You've could've just said foxes, Strix! " Conrad sneered as he tried to fire his tranq gun at Rita and her mother, missing them both as they dodged the shots.

" You go left, I'll go right! " Rita told her mother as they darted into the bushes, while Hugo climbed up a tree.

The two men pursued the three as they tried to get away from them, shooting darts and swearing.

Fed up with chasing them, Conrad spotted Hugo jump from a tree and took aim and fired, the tranquilizer dart hitting it's target on the thigh. causing him to fall into Professor Strix's sack.

* * *

" HUGO! " Rita shouted in terror and anger as she bolted out of her hiding place to bite Conrad in retaliation, sinking her teeth into his backside.

" GAH! " he shouted in pain, pulling Rita off by her scruff as she tried to take swipes at his face. " I remember you, Little Miss Feisty! "

He then tranqed Rita and placed her with Hugo into the sack and tossed them both in the trunk.

" Why are we bringing the fox? I just wanted Hugo. " Professor Strix asked bewildered.

" He never goes anywhere without this fox, With her present, He'll do anything we tell him to! " Conrad explained.

" Good thinking! " Professor Strix commented.

" Don't kiss my ass, Egghead! " Conrad snarled, with the Professor rolling his eyes in response.

Rita's Mother watched the two men get into the car and silently followed them to see where they could be going, using the forest foliage as cover to avoid being spotted.

" Where are you bastards taking my son-in-law and baby girl? " She snarled.

She made her way into the city following the car past busy traffic and all the way to the docks, seeing a large orange ship docked at the harbor.

Hiding behind some crates, Rita's Mother spotted some men loading some wooden boxes onto the ship with a forklift and she darted behind the unloaded ones, Opening one of them and jumping inside.

Making sure to bury herself in the straw to avoid being discovered, Rita's Mother felt her box being lifted and carried onto the ship, She then hoped that somebody don't place another box on top of hers, least her rescue mission will be over as soon as it begun.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

Testing her luck, Rita's Mother pushed her box lid open and breathed a sigh of relief, crawling out of her box and sniffing the air for Rita's scent.

She scoured the ship's cargo hold and turned up nothing, much to her frustration.

" Damn! where the hell did they go? When I get my paws on that chump...I'll * Snap!* " She gnashed her teeth.

She sniffed the air again and picked up a scent, she then followed it up some stairs to a hallway with some rooms, sneaking into each one in search of Hugo and Rita.

Hearing someone coming, Rita's Mother ducked under a table and saw Conrad place something on a bed, it was a blue, long metal box with a handle.

" I wonder what could be inside? " She wondered to herself.

She waited until Conrad left and she jumped onto the bed and sniffed it, picking up Rita's scent.

Opening the box, Rita's mother discovered a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap, tearing into it and eating the sandwich, Finally happy that she ate something without being interrupted for once.

* * *

After that, she followed Conrad's footsteps to see where he could be heading to, making sure she'd stick to the shadows.

" I hope nobody steals my lunch while I'm busy with that runt! Stupid Strix and his stupid demands. " Conrad muttered to himself. he pulled out a keycard and swiped it, opening a door infront of him.

Moving quickly, Rita's mother slipped behind him as the door closed afterwards, almost hitting a trash can because of her momentum.

" Okay, I'm here, what do you need? " Conrad asked Strix.

" I need you to bring me Hugo and my tools if you'd please? " The Professor asked of him.

" Oh for the love of- Fine! where are they at? " Conrad begrudgingly asked.

" In my living quarters " Strix answered.

" Bingo! " Rita's Mother smiled as she waited for Conrad to open the door so she could continue her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the darkness surrounding her. Adjusting her eyes to it, She felt around to try to find Hugo.

She then felt something blocking her path and prodded it with her paw, Making it suddenly wake up.

" Ri- Rita? " She heard Hugo's voice call out to her.

" I'm right here, Hugo..I'm here. " Rita hugged the scared yellow bear.

" Where are we? " Hugo asked worryingly.

" We must be in some kind of a cage...Ohhh, That Cupmann, if he hurt my mother..." Rita growled, her teeth bared and ears folded back.

Hugo felt something cloth between the metal bars and pulled on it, revealing the two of them to the bright lights of the room.

He looked around the cage to see if there was a latch to pull loose so that they could escape, but to his dismay, there wasn't. He then noticed that the bars where spaced enough for him and Rita to maybe slip through.

" Look Rita! we can slip through these bars! Come on! " Hugo told her as he squeezed through the bars.

" You can, but I can't! " Rita pointed out, her size making it difficult to squeeze through. " Go find something to pick this lock with! "

Hugo gave Rita a kiss on her nose and took off to find something to pick the lock or at least pry it open.

He barley made out the door before he noticed Cupmann walking up the hallway, Quickly ducking in a potted plant near the door, which Conrad kicked to the side in spite.

After enduring that assault, Hugo shook his head to get his bearings when he noticed Rita's Mother sneaking closely behind Conrad's trail.

" Psst!...Psst! " he called to her with the waving of his hand.

" Oh thank goodness, you're safe. Where's Rita? " Rita's Mother asked him worryingly.

" She's still in the cage, I was going to find something to get it open! " Hugo explained.

" I'll distract Fatass here, and you go find something to get that cage open! " Rita's Mother waved Hugo off as she got ready to greet Conrad at the door, growling, teeth bared and at the ready.

Hugo searched around the ship and finally found a crowbar leaning against a box, grabbing it and running back to the room to see Rita's Mother fighting with Conrad over the cage, her jaws nabbing him in the right arm and drawing some blood.

" Gahh! Get off me, you bitch! " Conrad shouted in pain, trying to maintain his grip on the small cage and to shake Rita's Mother off.

Hugo hid behind the potted plant as he watched the fight unfold, moving out of the way as Conrad lost his balance, slamming down on the floor. Losing his grip on the cage as it went flying from his left hand.

Rita's Mother then dove for Conrad's crotch, biting it very hard as she did so, Causing him to scream out in pain.

After her rough landing, Rita used her hind-legs to kick the bottom off the badly damaged cage, finally free.

" How's my mother doing, Hugo? " She asked Hugo who pointed to Conrad rolling on the floor as her mother casually strolled up to them.

" Doing okay for a old lady, Right? " She joked as she high-fived the two.

" You were Badass! " Hugo said in amazement.

" That was awesome Mom, but let's get out of here before Numb-Nuts gets up! " Rita told them.

Then the three heroes darted up the stairs to the cargo hold to get to the door, while Conrad slowly started his pursuit, holding his stinging genitals.

Hugo, Rita and her Mother came upon a door with a rotating wheel and a red arrow on it, signaling which way to turn it.

" Say, Hugo? you got thumbs right? think you can open that door better than me and Rita? " Rita's Mother asked Hugo a rhetorical question.

Hugo laughed as he cracked his knuckles and tried to reach the door wheel by jumping up to it, but he couldn't quite reach it.

" Um, Girls? alittle help? " he asked them.

" Hehehe, how stupid of me, Rita, get on my back! " Rita's Mother told her.

" Okay, climb on up, Hugo. " Rita told him as she climbed on to her mother's back.

Hugo then climbed up the two and turned the door wheel, finally opening the door to freedom.

but they didn't get very far before they noticed that the ship was way out in the ocean, with Rita and her mother catching Hugo before he fell off the ship.

They were about to find another way out until Conrad caught them in a net.

" Ha! thought you could get away, Huh? Well, We got plans for you! " He told them as he carted them back to Professor Strix.

" It was worth a try, you fat bastard! " Rita's Mother snarled.

Conrad entered the door to Strix's lab and dumped the trio into a large pen and shutting a glass top over it.

" Got 'em! " He told the Professor, who was finishing his touches on his experiment.

" Very good, Conrad. I was about to toss you overboard if you failed! " Strix said half-jokingly, much to Conrad's unamused stare.

" Ha-ha... Now what, Egghead? " He asked him.

" We're going to get some samples from Hugo and inject them into his fox friends here and see where to go from there. " Strix answered.

" For the cloning thing, Right? " Conrad guessed.

" Precisely! " Professor Strix comfirmed.

" You're completely nuts, you know that? And that's me saying that! " Conrad pointed out.

Professor Strix ignored this comment and flicked his fingers against a syringe and ordered Cupman to get Hugo out of the pen for the injections.

" - And make sure those Vulpines don't escape, I know how crafty they could be. " He told him.

" Sure thing, Egghead! " Conrad saluted mockingly. He opened the pen and struggled to grab Hugo, who was trying to avoid his grasp and Rita and her Mother biting his hand in the process.

Smacking them both on the noses, Conrad grabbed Hugo by his scruff and started carry him over to Professor Strix, making sure to lock the pen before he left.

" Here, had a little trouble with the redheads, but I got him. " he reported.

" Good, now place him on the table and strap him down, Would you? " Strix ordered.

" Sure! " Conrad said as he carried Hugo to the experimentation table, which had a rubber mattress and a large overhead lamp shining it's bright light on it.

Holding Hugo down, he strapped his neck and arms down to the table so that he wouldn't squirm as much during the procedure.

" It's done, Strix! " He called out.

" Good, now spread his legs! " Strix ordered, much to Conrad's incrudious look.

" Just what are you doing? " he demanded to know.

" I'm going extract some sperm from Hugo and I'm going to inject it into one of those foxes. Do you know how cloning works? " Professor Strix explained and questioned.

" I remember reading about some sheep from some institute over at Scotland, but not much else. " Conrad recalled.

" Dolly, of The Roslin Institute in Edinburgh...I want to try a similar method. " Strix told him.

" By stabbing his junk with a needle?...That's just wrong, Man. " Conrad objected.

" Be lucky it's not yours, Now stop stalling and hold his legs! " Professor Strix shouted impatiently.

" Don't you shout at me, you son of a bitch! " Conrad warned.

Rita and her Mother watched from the glass lid, until a idea popped up in her head.

" Mom, I'm going to try to break this glass, you think you could try to distract them again? " She asked her tired Mother.

" I could try, I'm still a little weak and hungry from yesterday...That sandwich I swiped barely did the trick! " She explained.

" Okay, how about this? You break the glass and I'll distract them! " Rita changed her plan.

" Deal! " Her mother agreed as she started to get to work on the glass lid, by bashing her head repeatedly against it.

Professor Strix groaned irritably by the noise and calmly placed his instruments down.

" Conrad, deal with those two...pests! " He instructed.

* * *

Conrad begrudgingly did as he was told as he went over to see what the ruckus was about.

" Shut the hell up in there! " He yelled at the foxes as he kicked the pen, in hopes it would get them to stop, only to fill them with more determination.

Rita's mother felt woozy from her attacks on the glass lid, so Rita took over for her, pushing herself upwards and forcing the glass to crack slightly. She then punched the lid, shattering the glass and freeing herself and her mother.

Strix and Conrad turned around to see Rita and her mother snarling at them and shaking glass off themselves, Ready to fight tooth and nail to free Hugo from the Professor's weird experiments.

" All right you bastards, Let's do this! " Rita growled as she charged at the two men, with her mother doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Rita lunged at Conrad, knocking him to the floor while her mother chomped on Strix's right leg, managing to get a good grip that she caused it to bleed profusely and making the doctor scream out in pain, then causing him even more pain by biting his crotch.

While Strix was briefly incapacitated, Conrad managed to throw Rita off of him and got back up on his feet, feeling the bleeding scratches on his neck left by the fox's claws.

" Oohh...You've done it now, Fox! " He growled as he grabbed a nearby scalpel on the surgical tray, getting ready to stab the little vixen to finally rid himself of her trouble.

Dodging his attacks, Rita made the deranged man chase her around to room until she could think of a plan to get rid of him and assist her mother with fighting Professor Strix and freeing Hugo from his cloning experiments.

She quickly ran into one of the rooms and hid under a desk next to the door, making sure to keep herself quiet to use her plan to good effect, her eyes following Cupmann's movements as he searched around the room for her, looking under a dresser and making sure to check under the bed.

Rita took this opportunity and snuck out the open doorway and closing the door behind her, jumping onto the doorknob and locking the door, effectively trapping Conrad in the room.

Chuckling to herself on her stroke of genius, Rita darted off to help her mother fend off Strix, leaving the former film producer banging on the door and swearing obscenities at her.

* * *

She entered the room just in time to see Strix violently kick her mother across the room, her body slamming into the cabinets, knocking some of their doors off on impact and the wind out of her.

" MOM! " Rita rushed over and helped her mother to her feet, only for her to squished under her mother's weight, making her feel like a little kit again...for all the wrong reasons.

" M-m-mom...Mom you're squishing me! " She strained.

" My precious little Rita... " Rita's Mother said deliriously, the blunt trauma clearly being the cause of it.

" Just lie down there, Mom. I'll handle it from here! " Rita told her mother as she gently lied her head down to continue her fight against Professor Strix, her anger understandably reaching an all time high. " Alright Egghead...Let's play! " She growled lowly as she engaged in a stare down with the professor, the two of them going in clockwise circles around the room.

Hugo tried his best to free himself from his bonds to no avail, cursing up a storm at his predicament and forced to watch helplessly as his girlfriend was fighting alone to save him.

Calming himself down and quickly thinking up a new solution and placing his thumb into his palm, he gently pulled his right hand through the strap and got it free, smiling at his success and doing the same tactic with his left hand.

While Hugo was busy with his escape, Rita and Professor Strix charged at eachother to attack, with the fox avoiding every swipe the man made with his spare scalpel, his aggression getting more and more apparent on his face.

" Okay, you dumb vulpine...you're very persistent, I"ll give you that, but I've just had about enough of your tomfoolery! " He huffed in frustration, grabbing a fire extinguisher to try to smash Rita's skull in, who dodged the attack just in time and latched onto his left leg, pressing her jaws tightly together to bite into it, drawing blood.

" Arrggghhh! " Strix screamed out in pain as he fell over and clutched his leg.

Rita ran over to Hugo, licking his face and hugging him, relived that he was safe.

" Come on, Hugo. Let's got get mom and get off of this damn boat! " She told him as she pushed Hugo's feet through the straps to get them free.

The two of them ran back to Rita's Mother to help her to get back on her feet, her head still pounding from the professor's brutal attack and struggling to stay upright without falling over on either Hugo or her daughter, as they searched for a way off of the ship.

They made it up to the deck of the ship after hoisting Rita's Mother up the stairs leading to it, her weight not making it easy for the both of them in the process.

" Ohh...my head! " She groan painfully. " Just...Leave...M-m-me Here, go on without me! "

" No, We'll all getting off this ship! " Hugo and Rita both declined the choice to leave the older fox behind, spotting the lifeboat being held by the boat crane, the perfect vehicle for their escape.

* * *

As they boarded the boat and started gnawing through the ropes to free it, Strix and Conrad caught up with them and tried to halt the escape by trying to grab at Hugo, each earning a bite on their hands from an irate Rita, who covered for him as he tried to gnaw the rope, only to crack one of his teeth.

" Ow! " he stifled a cry of pain.

Conrad jumped onto the boat to grab at Rita to throw her off, only for her to headbutt him and knock him off the boat, into the ocean instead.

his pocketknife falling out of his pocket, which the fox quickly grabbed and tossed to Hugo, who after awhile figuring on how to open it, pressed the small button to release the sharp blade, startling himself when it nearly sliced his hand open.

He started to cut the ropes when he heard Rita cry out his name in terror, she was being held by Strix as he pointed a gun against her head.

" Drop the knife and come with me, And I'll release your girl, Hugo..." The professor demanded, his hand trembling and his mind completely lost. " Do it now or she dies! "

Hugo dropped the pocketknife and slowly stepped onto the ship's deck to ensure Rita's safety, hoping Strix will put the gun away and let her go.

he glanced over to the boat to see it empty, wondering where Rita's Mother was...

Only to receive his answer when she jumped out and attacked Strix from behind, biting into his neck and digging her claws into his shoulders, making him drop both the gun and Rita at the same time.

Rita ran over to Hugo and hugged him, the jungle animal relieved that she was safe, then watched as her mother wrestled with the professor over threatening her daughter, the term " Mamabear " being an overstatement with her.

Her mother was about to go in for the kill to end this once and for all, holding him by his bleeding neck with her jaws around it, until Rita stopped her by vixen-calling out to her.

" He's not worth it, mom...just let him be! " She pleaded.

Reluctantly, her mother released her grip on Strix and grabbed his tie in order to face her to have a little chat:

" You got off lucky, Strix...be thankful. you come after my daughter and son-in-law ever again, I'll end you..." She warned. " Now, do we understand each other? " She smiled with satisfaction when Strix nodded in understanding, clearly shocked that he just had an conversation with a vengeful fox just now and he passed out from the bloodloss.

* * *

" Good boy. " Rita's Mother said as she activated the crane and hopped into the boat with her daughter and Hugo, ready to head back home and rest up after the day the three of them just had, pulling them into a group hug.

" That was brilliant, Mom...thanks for saving me by the way. " Rita thanked her.

" Anything you, Rita..." Her mother said appreciatively. " And Hugo?...Thank you for looking after her all this time, You're a real hero! "

The Jungle animal in question blushed bashfully and held the older vixen's paws. " that mean's alot coming from you. " he said jokingly as he stared into her eyes.

" Careful Hugo, anymore flirting and you'll have to marry both of us! " Rita laughed along with her mother while Hugo's face turned bright red from the accusation.

" I'd must say, Rita. He is quite handsome! " Her mother snickered playfully while licked Hugo's face, making him blush even harder as the two vixens surrounded him in hugs and kisses.

The three companions drifted back to Copenhagen as the sun disappeared behind the city's skyline, bringing in a peaceful night.


End file.
